Murder House
by Brittanylovelove
Summary: What happens when the Winx Club end up trapped in Murder House? Includes characters from American Horror Story. Horror, mystery and romance.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Ian

**Chapter 1: Meeting Ian**

''Stella, hurry up! Remember we are supposed to meet Layla and Ian at the pizza shop.'' Bloom yells exasperated with her best friend.

''I'm going. Don't you know that to look this good, it takes time.'' Stella says while posing a glamorous pose to the Domino princess.

''Knot it off you two. Let's just get going.'' Musa tells the two fairies that nod their head and dutifully walk the steps out of the store Love and Pets. Musa sighs happily that _finally _they could get to the pizza store where Layla and the boy Layla has a crush on, work.

The girls' stomach grumble at just the smell of the pizza wafting in the air as they round the corner to the pizza store.

''Hey girls! Over here.'' They hear Layla yell from her spot behind the counter in the Italian pizzeria. She is wearing a white apron around her waist and a baby blue short that contrasts nicely against her complexion. Her green t-shirt is stained with an impression of flour.

The Winx Club walk over to their friend and sit at the nearest table to order a delicious pizza from Ian, who goes to them to say hi and take their usual order. Musa winks at Layla when she notices the dark skinned girl blush when Ian smiles at her while passing her to the way to the kitchen.

Ian is a Hispanic boy who works at the same pizzeria as Layla. He is tall, black-haired, tanned and has dark brown eyes. Layla has had a crush on him ever since she got to know his sweet, fun side. Ever since the death of Nabu, Layla has worked double the time. She works in Love and Pets and in the Italian pizzeria where Ian works with her. It was a hard time for the princess of Tides but Ian was always there to comfort her and give her hope that life goes on.

When Ian gets back with their pizza and Layla grabs the drinks from the fridge, the seven friends sit in the circular table looking out the city of Gardenia. They eat in a friendly and fun atmosphere and their interest is spiked when Ian mentions his friend went on a tour in Los Angeles to see the scariest houses. One house interesting in particular is Murder House which is the most haunted house in L.A. Or the country.

''That sure sounds like an interesting place to visit.'' Bloom exclaims and laughs quietly when she notices Flora biting on her nails nervously.

''Hmm, guys I don't think that is a good idea.'' Flora practically stutters while glancing behind her, scared any spirit will disagree with her.

''There is no proof of the existence of ghosts. I think it will only be a waste of time.'' Tecna informs while reading more about Murder House in her phone with a curious Layla reading from her shoulder.

''Whatever, I agree is only a waste of time.'' Stella huffs and acts nonchalant but everyone could see from her tense posture and wide eyes that she is too proud to admit that she is scared of visiting that place.

''Oh, Come on girls! It will only be a short trip. We will go to L.A, visit some shops Stella, surf the waves with Layla and see the tour while we are there. You'll see we'll have plenty of fun.'' Ian says smiling encouragingly at the girls and hoping- _praying, _they say yes.

_Honestly, Murder House does sound scary and all the tales have proof of the death of those people but it's not like they'll be trapped in there or something._

''If you are too scared to go, then you can always stay at the shop to take care of the pets.'' Musa teasingly says and sticks out her tongue playfully at Stella.

Just when Stella was about to retort something back to Musa, they hear the bell above the door of the pizzeria ding and they see two of the specialists come in and go directly to the table where the Winx Club and Ian are sitting. Timmy and Brandon smile and wave at the working personnel and peck their girlfriends in the cheek.

''So what were you guys talking about?'' Timmy asks curiously at the group of teenagers that seem to have mixed emotions. Bloom and Ian look hopeful, Stella looks mad, Tecna and Musa are uninterested and Flora is now playing with her hair nervously.

''Yeah, when we came it looked like you were debating something.'' Brandon agrees while Stella starts feeding him scraps from her half eaten pizza.

Musa rolls her eyes at Stella and Brandon that always seem to be overly sugar but answers anyway.

''There is this house in L.A were a lot of people have been murdered. They call it Murder House, original I know.'' Musa says sarcastically while snorting at her own comment.

_What a lame excuse to get money out of people _she thinks _Riven would have laughed out loud at the mention of it._

Riven

She pauses and scolds herself for thinking of him. She reminds herself that everything happens for a reason and that Riven going off with Darcy is best for everyone.

Getting back to focus, she notices Timmy raise an amused eyebrow.

''Murder House, eh?'' He asks while inquiring for them to tell more about the mysterious dark mansion situated in L.A, California.

''Oh dude! You'll love it. It's like this big mansion built by this doctor that did weird experiments and was killed by his own wife. The last people to die there were this small family. The Harmon family, I think.'' Ian says talking really fast and making his accent sound heavy due to the speed he is speaking

''When do we leave, then?'' Brandon smirks at the Hispanic boy who is now considered a friend in the group. Stella hugs Brandon's bicep tighter and Brandon turns his head to his left to in her eyes and notices that her honey colored eyes are wide in horror. Kissing the top of her head, he rubs her back soothingly and promises that nothing will happen. That is just an old tale and that they have faced scarier situations before.

''I can't believe you believe in all that nonsense.'' Tecna throws up her hands in the air exasperatedly at the boys in front of her that in that moment are acting as immature as 3 year olds to her.

''If all that is fake, why don't you come with us and prove it then Tec?'' Bloom dares the smart fairy with fuchsia hair.

''Ok I will!'' Tecna says and a second later she realizes she agreed to go to such a stupid tour. She groans and buries her head in between her hands.

''I'm in.'' Layla announces and Ian grins widely at her.

''If Tecna is in, then I am going, too.'' Timmy says while he grabs Tecna's hand under the circular table.

''That's five people agreeing.'' Bloom says while fist pumping Ian who looks just as excited as her.

''Whatever, fine with me if we go to a music store and a concert when we get out of there.'' Musa says while crossing her arms and putting her headphones on.

Brandon looks at Stella pleadingly while pouting. He tries to put up his best puppy dog eyes so she says yes and they go together. He smiles childishly when she finally gives in and announces both of them are going too.

The group all turn to Flora, who is now a little pale and wishes that Helia hadn't stayed in Red Fountain helping his grandfather with Red Fountain's anniversary.

In a little squeak, they think they hear her say ''don't leave me alone.''

* * *

''Ladies and Gentlemen, to your right we have Murder House. This house in L.A recently witnessed the bloody deaths of the Harmon family. Mrs. Harmon, the wife of Dr. Harmon, died tragically while giving childbirth and Dr. Harmon hanged himself a few days after the death of his wife. There is no knowledge on their teenage daughter Violet Harmon, who is still in the lost cases with the FDI.'' The guide of the tour informs the group of people. People of different ages are in the tour, from 16 year olds to 60 year olds.

Ian taps Brandon in the shoulder and stretches his arm so he can take a selfie with Brandon overlooking Murder House. Timmy laughs quietly at their distress when the picture comes out either too dark, or it moved or Brandon wasn't ready and ended up looking like a 'maniac that had just escaped prison.'

Timmy snaps the picture of his two friends giving thumbs up and the house in the background. Then he gets the idea of a group picture and when the guide is distracted they silently escape the car and get closer to the house for a better angle. What they did not realize is that the guide left without noticing that he left nine teenagers in the lawn of Murder House.

''NOOO! Our purses.'' Stella yells alarmed when they notice that the car had left.

They try yelling and running after the car but it was too fast and had already disappeared from sight.

''Well at least Ian still has his phone.'' Layla says hopefully but Ian just dismisses their worry as something insignificant.

''You'll see that everything will turn out to be okay. How about we go in and start a fire.'' He proposes when the air around them turns frightening chilly.

''You bet, I want to get in.'' Musa says shivering slightly from the cold.

''Let's go guys. It is highly illogical to be out in the yard when we could be inside a perfectly warm house'' Tecna says trying to reason with the group

''Whatever we are the winx! Let's go girls!'' Bloom says animatedly while throwing an arm around Flora and encouraging the fairy of nature to go inside the house.

The group slowly walk up the creaking steps of the dark house. They hurry their steps when they notice a blonde woman look at them with a weird expression on her face from the house to the right of ''Murder House.'' Bloom slowly pushes the creaking door and …

**Author's Note: Ian is a OC new character we have created. He has a purpose in this story, so just wait to know him better. By the way, we are two authors and we will be writing chapters each. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Remember**** to follow, put on favorite and/or review :)**

**Next Chapter will be coming up soon depending in how many people like this story. **

**Also, we did not include Riven, Helia or Sky for a reason. **


	2. Chapter 2 Murder House Tour

**Chapter 2: Murder House Tour**

''I don't know guys. I have a bad feeling about this.'' Flora shrieks stopping mid step nervously. Bloom smiles at her encouragingly and pushes the wooden door.

''Are you okay, Musa?'' Layla asks as she notices the musical fairy touch her ears with a puzzled expression.

''Nah, I think I just heard someone whispering. I'm fine, it was probably just the wind howling.'' Musa says dismissing her friend's concern.

''It seems to me that you are scared, _Muse_.'' The Solarian princess teases and giggles quietly. Musa just ignores and decides not to comment on how _Stella _is practically chocking Brandon from how tight she is squeezing his arm.

''Let's just get going. It's freezing outside.'' Timmy says in the tail of the group while shivering. His shivering may have to do with the cold outside or rather than the blonde neighbor lady.

''You're right Tim. We better get inside if we don't want to catch a cold.'' Ian replied as they started the walk inside the beautiful architected but spooky house. The group of teenagers feel a heavy air around the room such as a thick tension hanging around whispering intruders to leave, _flee _out of the house.

''There's definitely something strange in here. I don't like it one bit.'' The blonde princess pouts while looking around the main room.

''Don't worry sunshine. I'm here for you no matter what happens.'' Brandon tells her proudly and puts a hand in her lower back soothingly. The others roll their eyes at them and keep on moving inside the house.

They decide to stay the night in there due to the weather that was getting wackier by the second. The morning they were on the tour the weather was nice and sunny but now it was cold and dark.

''We should stay in the same room. We don't know the mansion yet and well it's scary in here.'' Flora says while whispering the last part.

''You're right Flo. I guess this is the main room so let's stay in here. For a house that is supposedly haunted, the architecture is really beautiful.'' Bloom replies in awe while the other nod in agreement.

''I wonder if we could rent this house. I don't know why I like it. We might find out more about the house. Imagine how a party in here would be.'' Musa laughs and looks around the room with interest.

''I saw a 'FOR SALE' sign outside. Want to call?'' Ian smirks at the pale fairy that smiles back at him.

''Totally!'' Layla almost yells as the people enthusiastically agree that Ian should call.

''Lucky me, I still have my phone.'' Ian mutters while looking out the window at the number under the FOR SALE sign. He dials the number on his phone and waits patiently hearing the beeps. He waits for the sales' person to answer the phone.

''Hello this Marcy speaking.'' He hears a woman's voice say on the other side of the phone while the others from the group try to listen to the conversation.

''Hola Miss Marcy. I saw the sign saying that the house called 'Murder House' is for sale but I would like to rent it.'' Ian tells the woman on the phone while trying to calm down his rowdy friends.

''Ah, the Victorian style house. Yes, I can make accommodations for you to rent it but it is way cheaper to just buy it. Please come tomorrow morning if that is alright with you. I'll be there at 9:00 A.M to look at the house and fill out the paperwork. Who will I ask for?'' Marcy says overly enthusiastic. Maybe _too _enthusiastic

_Finally someone genuinely interested in this house_ Marcy thinks

''We are a big group. You could ask for either Ian, Brandon, Timmy or the Winx.'' Ian replies happily while the group claps happily with Layla and Bloom doing a little dance of triumph.

''So what do we do now?'' Layla asks bored out of her mind.

''Let's tell stories.'' Bloom says excitedly with a glint in her sky blue eyes

''Do you guys want to hear something I heard about 'Murder House'?'' Ian asks and Timmy goes a few steps away from the group with Flora that covers her ears.

''Oh come on! It's not _that _scary guys!'' Tecna groans and laughs.

''I could use a bedtime story.'' Musa says agreeing.

''Well did you know that 29 people have died in this house? Some people say this house is haunted but no one really knows.'' Ian says in a dramatic voice that he swears is way 'suspense' but got stopped talking by Flora.

''I think it's getting late. We should all go to sleep. Remember tomorrow Ms. Marcy is coming.'' Flora says in her sweet voice that quivers ever so slightly due to nervousness.

''Don't worry about it Flo. Those tales are not real.'' Musa says sympathetically to her friends.

''Yeah, those are pure fairy tales.'' Ian says convinced and the group just stare at him dumbfounded. The winx hadn't told him that they are really fairies.

''yeah right''

''right, right, right, right''

''HAHAHA fairytales!''

The girls says simultaneously while giggling quietly.

The Winx, specialists and Ian prepare the living room to sleep. Layla hides in the kitchen saying she is off to find covers but with her magic that weakens in the house creates the garments needed to sleep.

While she was in the kitchen she feels a burp in her ear. She turns around disgusted and to her surprise she finds no one. She barely hears the laughs of joking children that sound more maniac than carefree.

_What kind of child has that kind of laugh? Why are children in here?_

She closes her eyes and composes herself before returning back to the living room. She notices her friends are laughing quietly when they hear Ian loudly pray in Spanish.

Stella taps Brandon in the shoulder and with a tender smile tells him that the dark is weakening her but his presence is what keeps her going. He smiles gives her a kiss and puts his arms around her from behind in a better position to go to sleep.

''Senor, cuidanos hoy siempre. Te pido que tu divina presencia me acompane hoy y los dias de mis dias. Bendito sea el pan y agua que tu me des de alimento y nunca dejes que malos pensamientos entren en manchen mi fe en ti. Amen.'' Ian says with passion deep in his voice

When everyone is asleep, Musa feels she is being watched and pulls up her cover higher around her neck while a blonde boy hides across the room watching her silently …

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I will be uploading the next one shortly, probably this week.**

**Thank you to all of those who read this. You motivate me to keep reading.**

**Please tell your friends and family.**

**Hugs and kisses :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Tate

**Chapter 3: Tate**

In the darkened room, Musa hears with sensitive ears someone stir and get up from the makeshift bed in the living room. She slowly opens her heavy lidded eyes and when she sees who got up, she closes her eyes again to get back to sleep.

Ian watches himself move around dizzyingly in a trance. He knows he is moving but he can't stop. The room is silent and he seems to be moving to the fireplace. With a confused mind but a serious expression, he slowly puts his hands above the fireplace. He starts inching his hands closer and closer to the fire feeling the warmth intensify each second.

He hears someone whisper in his ear in a grave, pained voice.

'_'feel my pain.''_

''Ian?'' Ian returns back to normal when he sees a short girl with bluish hair mutter his name.

''Musa? What are you doing here?'' He says surprised.

''funny, I could ask you the same thing.'' She replies while sitting against the leg of a piece of furniture.

They stay warm room a few minutes deep in their own thoughts.

''Do you know how it feels when you are surrounded by friends yet you feel alone?'' Musa asks in a whisper interrupting Ian's thoughts. Lately, she has been feeling very lonely and she figures that telling someone might make her feel better. She know she is talking to the right person because Ian is a great guy who can keep conversations private.

''It means you miss someone. I read that in a book.'' Ian says smiling softly at the pretty Asian girl.

''Maybe. Let's go to sleep.'' Musa says standing up and walking with the Hispanic boy back to the makeshift beds.

* * *

''So guys. I have a question. We are _really _going to rent this house?'' Bloom asks unsure. Why would they do that? They are not even sleeping in real beds.

''Yes Bloom. I thought we were going to rent the mansion for a party.'' Musa tells her redheaded friend.

''Oh I thought we were going to live here.'' Ian says sheepishly while listening in to the conversation.

''Are we going back to Gardenia for money?'' Stella asks with a glint in her eyes hoping she could get back home.

''That's not necessary Stella. We could get money from our bank accounts, or either Ian, Brandon or I could pay from our wallets.'' Timmy replies to the blonde that pouts and starts rubbing her precious moon and sun necklace. Thankfully, their purses were not containing much cash.

''Or we could pawn some of our jewels until we get money back.'' Layla suggests looking at Stella's shockingly expensive necklace.

''Hmm I think is better for us guys to pay or to get money from the bank.'' Brandon chuckles nervously. They can't find out about the present he worked _nails and tooth_ for. He is pretty insecure of his status when it comes to his girlfriend and whenever he can he buy Stella stuff he buys her things he knows she appreciates. The group for sure will pawn it or sell it.

Ian shoots Brandon a suspicious look but shrugs nonetheless.

''Whatever you guys want.'' Ian says and the group votes on taking money out of the bank.

''We need to go grocery shopping.'' Layla announces loudly when her stomach grumbles loudly.

''Let's just go to a café. There is no time to make breakfast.'' Flora says and everyone except Musa agree to go out to buy the food.

''Nah, I'll just stay in here to watch if the sales lady comes. I don't feel like going out.'' Musa states flatly. She just can't shake the feeling that she is lonely.

''Alright sweetie. Take care.'' Flora tells her sweetly and embraces her friend.

_I am not lonely because I have my friends. Musa _thinks trying to reason with her stubborn head.

''Thanks guys! Go have fun.'' Musa says and smiles gratefully that she can have some time alone.

Moments later, the silence is interrupted by the sound of someone walking in a room. She walks slowly to the sound of the noise. She abruptly stops when in the corner of her eye she senses movement and with a frightened gasp she presses herself against the wall. Looking all around her she does not notice anything strange but feels a weight in her back that makes her backache.

Walking with the body of a ghost in her back, she finds a room lit by the light coming by the windows, hosting a blonde boy there.

''Hey?'' Musa says unsurely but the boy looks unfazed and looks at something behind her and then she feels her backache disappear.

''Hi, I'm Tate.'' The blonde says smiling sweetly at her. She takes in his appearance, blue jeans, black tight shirt, blonde hair and mysterious brown eyes.

''What are you doing here?'' She suddenly blurts out.

''I used to come here for therapy before Dr. Harmon died. I am just cleaning up his stuff.'' He says charmingly knowing how to get the girl in front of him to like him.

_The monsters are real. I am one of them _Tate thinks.

''Oh'' is all she says and deep within her she feels as though she wants to help him, she wants him to be happy, she wants to use her believix magic in him.

''You come here every day?'' She asks shaking her head from all the thoughts.

''Something like that.'' He says shrugging as though going every day to a haunted house is something a sane person would normally do. But again, he is not sane or alive.

''Would you like to go to a party my friends and I are going to be hosting?'' She asks him in a strong voice unfazed by his weird antics.

''Where is it going to be?'' He asks uncertainly.

''A territory you already know: here.'' She says laughing gleefully and he grins at her.

''I'll be here. It's a date.'' He says walking down a hallway and leaving her frozen in her place.

''_Date?'' _She asks herself bewildered but with a 1000 watt smile on her pretty face. Just today she was feeling pretty lonely and down. But right in that moment, with a big smile on her face, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her cheeks red from blushing she recognizes the tell-tale signs of having a crush on someone.

She was in such a gleeful state that she didn't notice a skinny girl with dirty blonde hair glare at her from afar.

* * *

''We all need to separate to get stuff quicker. Let's get going. A pair to the grocery store, some go for the breakfasts, one of us go take the money from the bank and the rest let's buy other necessary stuff.'' Tecna says addressing the group and giving out assignments.

''We need clothes.'' Stella groans and looks down at her dirty set of clothes.

''We need a lot of stuff Stell. Blankets, utilities, food.'' Tecna replies fatly to the blonde princess while giving her a look hinting she wants to say something else to the blonde but can't say it in front on Ian that does not know who the girls really are. In L.A, they can't take chances and blurt out they are fairies. Who knows what weird experiments they would do to them?

''Let's get going people!'' Layla impatiently yells in the bus when it stops in the center of a big department store.

''Alright, Layla and Ian go to the grocery lanes, Bloom go take money out from the money order, Brandon and Timmy go buy breakfast in the café and Stella, Flora and I will go look for blankets and stuff.'' Tecna says and everyone goes their way to look for the assigned stuff.

''Stella we can't waste too many money. Let's just use our magic to create outfits and stuff but we need to be careful so Ian does not find out.'' Tecna says when they are away from the others.

''I think he is pretty oblivious because we girls don't have cash with us and we are supposed to be looking for stuff.'' Flora says laughing and soon the other two girls join in the laughter.

* * *

''How is the house to your liking so far? Is it what you expected?'' Layla asks Ian while playfully nudging him with her elbow.

He laughs and playfully messes up her hair. He loves that she is fun to be with and she is never scared to show just how powerful she is.

''I think its fine. We are going to have a wicked party.'' He says grinning wide at the possibility.

She rolls her eyes and smiles nonetheless.

''Let's look for stuff. We need soup cans because those are easier and hot pockets. And drinks, God, I was dying yesterday.'' Layla says listing the stuff they need to buy.

''Dead? You look alive to me. Even prettier than yesterday,'' he tells her grinning not knowing that he unconsciously flirting.

''Hahaha you are funny.'' She says with an unamused look but then thanks him for the compliment.

''What would you say if you save a dance for me at the party?'' He asks her nervously and blushes deep red when a group of middle school girls passing by chant a long ''awwwww''

''Sure.'' She says and blushes when the girls start clapping loudly and attracting unwanted attention from other customers.

''Let's get going.'' He mutters to the dark skinned girl and she nods her head wildly in agreement.

* * *

''I can't accept your preposition. Just one week of renting is not acceptable.'' The sales woman, Marcy shakes her head stubbornly while everyone is eating the breakfast Timmy and Brandon purchased for the group.

''Oh come on! Please, please, please. You'll get money that is better than nothing and like you said it is only a week. We won't damage the house.'' Musa says pleadingly while chewing some delicious pancakes.

''Yeah it will play to your favor.'' Bloom says convincingly but the woman does not give in.

She shakes her head stubbornly and was about to leave when she notices a blonde boy she recognizes too well look at her intently.

If they find out the truth about the house, they won't rent it and she was hoping that her stubbornness will make them buy it.

''you know what, alright let's make a contract for two weeks.'' She says giving in and sitting down at the table watching Tate's retreating figure. She smiles at the cheering teenagers, so full of spirit and wide smiles.

She just hopes they don't change or die while surviving the two weeks but her job is her job and she needs to get some profit out of this house.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. **

**IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND/OR PUT ON FAVORITES.**

**THANK YOU :)**


End file.
